Cold
by Zombie Head
Summary: 2nd part to I Hate Everything About You. Naruto realizes how much he loves Sasuke. NaruSasu, songfic, oneshot.


Cold

Summary: 2nd part to I Hate Everything About You. Naruto realizes how much he loves Sasuke. NaruSasu, songfic, oneshot.

Song: "Cold" by: Crossfade.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M: violence, language, yaoi.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me (nor does the song), only the plot of this story does. Please do not steal it.

_Looking back at me_

_I see that I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

Naruto had been summoned to the hospital where Kakashi told him the news.

Naruto knew that the boy was dead even before Kakashi had said anything. All through the night he heard the steady scream of a flat-line on a heart monitor. Needless to say, Naruto didn't sleep much. The hospital was miles away, and yet, he still heard the foreboding sound. He couldn't get it out of his head.

At first, Naruto felt numb. He didn't know what to say or how to act. He stared at Kakashi for the longest time, trying to understand the situation.

Suddenly, graceful, pale hands firmly gripped Naruto's shoulders and began to shake him lightly.

"Naruto, do you understand? Sasuke's dead. Naruto, can you hear me?" Kakashi said softly.

Naruto merely blinked. "Yeah," was the simple reply.

Kakashi and Naruto stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Naruto's numbness began to fade. He felt as if his heart was filling with water, and it wouldn't stop. His heart just kept filling and filling… until it finally burst.

Sasuke was dead.

Naruto gasped, eyes filling with a flood of tears.

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

"I have to see him," gasped Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't think that's such a good idea right now. You can see him before we bury him," Kakashi said gently.

"No! I need to see him _now_!"

"Naruto…"

"You don't understand! I _have _to see him! Please…," Naruto choked.

Kakashi looked Naruto over. He wasn't sure what happened, or why Naruto had to see Sasuke, but something inside him told him not to ignore the boy's request.

Kakashi turned to a nurse that was passing by. "Excuse me, ma'am? My student and I just received news that one of our friends just passed away. Is it possible for my student to see his friend?"

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high_

Kakashi received a strange look from the nurse. Why would anyone want to see a loved one's dead body? Her gaze turned to Naruto. He looked so desperate and lost. Her face softened. "Well, I guess he could. Who did you want to see?" she asked Naruto.

"His name's Uchiha Sasuke…," whimpered Naruto.

"Oh, well, follow me."

Naruto looked to Kakashi who nodded his head for Naruto to go.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

"We cleaned up Sasuke a bit so we could send him to the morgue, so you don't have to worry about medical equipment or anything," said the nurse. She led Naruto to a small room where Sasuke laid on a gurney. "I'll leave you alone for a little bit."

Naruto slowly walked up to the gurney. Sasuke was covered with a blanket that rested at his hips, not fully covering his body. His head rested on a pillow, ebony locks framing his bruised face. Although he was dead; battered and broken, he was still beautiful, like Snow White. Naruto gently brushed a few stray locks from Sasuke's peaceful face.

"Sasuke…," whispered Naruto

_I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You can see me stand on my own again_

_Because now I can see_

Naruto cradled Sasuke in his arms and rocked him back and forth as if he were a newborn baby. He smiled down upon Sasuke's face, remembering the good times, the bad times, the strange times when nothing made sense. Naruto stroked Sasuke's cheek and began to place feather-light kisses all over his face; his eyelids cheeks, chin, everywhere he could kiss. He brought Sasuke's hand up to his lips and placed gentle kisses on each fingertip. Naruto held Sasuke to him and buried his face into Sasuke's chest. He sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh, Sasuke... I'm so sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean it…Sasuke…"

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high_

Naruto continued to hold Sasuke. He just wasn't ready to let the Uchiha go. Naruto would eagerly trade places with Sasuke if he could.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold…_

Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke. He gave him a sad smile. "I need you to know, Sasuke, my Sasuke, that I never hated you. Please...please forgive me."

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

"If you can… hear me I want you to know…," Naruto's voice cracked. "I want you to know that…I love you."

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

"I love you so much Sasuke, so much, more than anything…more then you'll ever know."

Naruto brought his tearstained face close to Sasuke's and placed a gentle loving kiss on his lips. He then pressed a soft kiss to Sasuke's forehead.

Naruto felt Sasuke's body shudder in his arms. Sasuke had just taken a breath…

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Naruto's heart raced. Was it possible for the doctors to have been mistaken? Naruto looked at Sasuke. His chest was rising and falling peacefully.

Then, Sasuke opened his eyes and stared sleepily into Naruto's bright blue ones.

_I never meant to be so cold_

You didn't think I'd let Sasuke die, now, did you? I love this song, and I thought it went perfectly with this story. This is the 2nd part to my 1st story I Hate Everything About You, and guess what? I have one more part to this current story! Yay! Look out for it! I have a great idea for a multi chapter story involving Kakashi and Iruka, so look out for it too.

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. You don't know how special you made me feel! Your reviews inspired me not to go kill Sasuke. Keep reviewing. Also, if you got any requests, ask me! I write for you guys! I'll be able to write more now that my finals are done.

Here's a challenge question: my ancestors were Swedish, and so is my last name. In Swedish, my first name is Bärnsten. What is my first name in English? Next time I'll explain why I chose the pen name Zombie Head.

Questions? Comments? I'd love to hear them. And if you have criticism, please only give me the constructive type. I'll update my new story soon! Thank you! I love you all!

Always,

Zombie Head


End file.
